


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by Laney1728



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bathtub, Bathtub Sex, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pure Smut, no monkey this time I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-06-10 21:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19516801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laney1728/pseuds/Laney1728
Summary: Janeway always said she did her best thinking in the bathtub, but what if her thoughts shift towards a certain first officer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt at smut! I really want to thank Devovere for being an amazing Beta reader and helping me with this story. I had photo #19.

* * *

She felt her muscles relax one by one as she immersed her body completely in the warmth of the water. It was a beautiful night, the moon glistening off her now dampened skin. She took a deep breath, the coolness of the breeze mingling with the steam from her bath. She needed to clear her mind, and a soak in the tub he had built her always seemed to help.

There had to be a new approach, some different angle to look at the information. She’d sworn to find a way off this planet and get back to Voyager, even if it took months or years. She had made a promise to her crew to get them home and, more importantly, to make up for the costs of her decision to strand them in the delta quadrant.

No. She told herself firmly that she wouldn’t walk down that gloomy path again. The guilt was still there in the depths of her mind, hoping she would feed into it and weaken her defenses, waiting to consume her like a predator its prey. She had let that darkness in more than once, but here, on New Earth, she was determined never to do so again. Last time it had been for Justin, for her father. They had died, she had lived, and she’d allowed that guilt to control her and consume her until her sister finally pulled her out and helped her start truly living again. She never wanted to feel that way again, numb and half alive. It would only serve as a distraction from figuring out a cure. 

She rolled her neck and stretched a leg above the water, letting the cool air nip at it before bringing it back into the warmth. She had to admit that she was thinking more and more often about ... letting go. Her stubborn determination ensured she couldn’t give up, but a bit of her wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her life with him. Chakotay seemed to be the most thoughtful, caring, and patient man she had ever met. He was adamant that if they were spending their lives here, he would make it the best he could. So far, he had done all the cooking and had made her a wonderful headboard and even this bathtub. Their friendship, unconstrained by rank, had reached new heights. 

If she were honest with herself, she knew they were heading fast towards something more than friendship. The other night when he had rushed out after she heard something in the woods, she had caught him staring, and even she had recognized that long-forgotten look of desire on his face. She hadn’t felt wanted like that in a long time. The feeling, of course, was mutual, although she hoped she was better at concealing it than he was.

She knew she wouldn’t make the first move. She didn’t lack confidence in herself, but so far her focus on finding the cure had overpowered her lust for this sweet man. Some part of her almost wished he’d push her a bit more. As much as she admired his patience, if he were to assert himself or make a clear and undeniable gesture of his intentions, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to say no. Her thoughts began to wander, possibilities swirling around in her mind. His gentle lips kissing hers, his hands exploring her body, and before long she found her own hands mimicking what she wished he would do. She let one drift beneath the water, gentle motions to ease the aching need. 

She didn’t realize that she had moaned, let alone loudly enough that he could hear her. She was lost in the moment, lost in wanting him. Her fingers, while still pleasurable, were nowhere near as intense as the real thing. She leaned forward and shut her eyes, focusing solely on the images in her mind, not noticing the shift in the water level, nor the gentle brush of his skin against hers. She leaned back, expecting to meet the hard surface of the tub, but instead met with warm flesh.

She stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder to see his eyes, passionate and hungry. Her first instinct was to stop, to cover up and possibly run, but as she felt the heat of his gaze and the warmth of his gentle touch, she was immovable. 

He leaned in and drew her back towards him, kissing her neck in the process. He nibbled at her ear and whispered softly “Keep going.” He dragged her hand back down towards her aching center, and as she gently rubbed circles around her clit he nudged two fingers at her opening.

He made sure she was ready, feeling between her folds to test how wet she was. She was aching for more, and it wasn’t long before he began plunging his fingers deep inside her, drawing out a gasp of pleasure. Her other hand flew back and grabbed the back of his head, encouraging him to continue his work on her neck. He nipped and kissed, leaving as many marks as he pleased, and she encouraged him, knowing he was the only one who’d ever see them. She felt herself begin to tighten around his fingers, as her head tossed back in reckless abandon. As she came, she turned her neck to gain access to his lips, her moans muffled within their kiss.

She felt her inner walls pulsate, and once they stopped, he brought his hand back above the water and embraced her. His hand rested on her shoulder, her own moving there to cover it. With his other hand, he grasped her free hand and laced his fingers through. They stayed like that for a few moments, not a word was spoken between them.

Kathryn relished the moment, a smile of contented joy spreading across her face, a smile that became more playful as she felt his hardened member graze her back. Finally, she turned to face him, straddling his hips. Her lips immediately found his and soon tongues were dueling and hands were roaming. His lips moved down her sensitive neck and found her breasts, nipples hardened. He took one in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. She whimpered as he bit down lightly. She forced his chin up to look her in the eyes as she reached down to grab his cock, guiding it to her entrance, wet and ready. This time he was the one gasping in pleasure as he slowly filled her and began thrusting his hips gently.

Looking deep in his eyes, she steadied him, saying without words that she wanted control. He obeyed in equal silence and allowed her to get her grip before she began to move. She guided his hands to rest on her hips and sped up her movements, not caring that they were causing the water to splash over the sides of the tub. She arched her back in pure bliss, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady herself. Without warning he lifted her and pushed her back against the edge of the tub, his eyes begging for a chance at taking the lead. Both breathless, she kissed him fiercely and he grabbed on to her narrow hips once more, he slowly entered her again, the intensity of his thrusts only increasing as she cried out his name. With each passing second, she felt herself coming undone.

His pace began to slow as she could tell he was close, but it didn’t matter because she was well on her way to joining him. As her walls tightened around him, he leaned into her neck and groaned, his hot seed filling her. With two final rough thrusts, she fell over the edge. The pleasure of the moment washed over and enveloped her like waves on a beach. Nothing else mattered in that moment except the man holding her close, the man whose name she desperately tried to whisper in the midst of her ecstasy. 

She sighed as he slipped out of her and then moved back to the other end of the tub, beckoning her to follow. She ended as they had begun, leaning back against his chest. 

She was chuckling and trying to catch her breath when she mumbled.

“That was—”

“Incredible,” he said, finishing her sentence.

“Yes…absolutely incredible,” she said smiling.

“Well, this could all be real if only you’d say so,” he said seriously.

“What?” she asked, confused by his change in tone and strange words.

“I said that this could be real. I’m waiting for you, Kathryn; don’t deny us this happiness. Wake up and tell me how you really feel,” he begged.

Suddenly, she sat up straight, breathless and sweating. The bedsheets were all on the floor; she must have kicked them off in her sleep.

“Of course, it was a damn dream,” she muttered to herself, sighing in frustration upon noticing a distinct and recognizable dampness between her legs.

As she composed her thoughts, she pondered on Chakotay’s words in the dream.

“This could all be real if only you say so…”

She shook her head and scolded herself. No matter how much she wanted him, and how much he returned the feelings, she couldn’t do it.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together and walked out into the common area where she knew he would still be up. He was working on his sand painting, beautiful colors mixing and forming into something even more spectacular.

She slowly made her way over to him and tried desperately to calm her nerves.

“We have to talk about this,” she said.

He looked up at her with a dimpled smile and a disarming look in his eyes.

“All right,” he replied.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

She took a seat across from him, and not knowing what to do with her hands, folded them in front of her, almost using it as another barrier between the two of them.

  
Her eyes locked with his and with a serious tone she said “I think we need to define some parameters...about us” She remained calm and collected but her nerves revealed themselves in how she continually fidgeted her fingers.

  
She watched closely as she allowed him to absorb her words, and with a small shrug he simply replied “I’m not sure I can define parameters,”

  
He saw the panic in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to keep it locked away. This was supposed to be a conversation to cease any possible romantic involvement. It was supposed to be simple and quick, but he wasn’t about to let her off easy. If she wanted to discuss their relationship then they’d discuss it fully and honestly. He tried to think of how he could convey his feelings without driving her away. Suddenly it struck him, the image of his father and mother wrapped in each other's arms seated by a roaring fire. His father would tell stories, such as one about a wife who argued with her husband or a contrary son. He used the made-up legends to jab at his family, but most importantly he used them to tell his truth, to tell how he really felt.

  
He took a deep breath and continued.

  
“But I can tell you a story…”

  
He began his tale, a thinly veiled outpour of his devotion, of admiration, loyalty, and of honor. She blushed when he called her beautiful and smiled when he promised to make her burdens lighter.

  
“...And in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace,”

  
He noticed a tear trickle down her cheek, and looking deep into his brown eyes she lifted her hand as he lifted his. Their fingers intertwined and their eyes, unwavering in their gaze of adoration, were locked in. Without thinking of consequences or fear, he began again.

  
“He didn’t realize for a long time that what he was feeling was love...because he had never known love before.” His voice was hushed as if worried that others would overhear his long-withheld confession.

  
Her breath caught in her throat and the tension in the air was palpable as he waited for a response, and she tried desperately to form one.

  
With a smirk, she asked, “Is that really... an ancient legend?”

  
He chuckled and looked down.

  
“No, but that made it easier to tell you,”

  
She gently pulled her hand away from his and stood up. Chakotay stood too, slightly panicked that he had made a mistake in telling her and that perhaps she might retreat.

  
“Kathryn, I..” but before he could finish she was standing in front of him tearfully gazing into his eyes with a gentle smile.

  
She brought a hand up to cup his cheek.

  
“I love you too,” she whispered, a secret so powerful she thought if she spoke it any louder she may fall apart at the seams.

  
She wasted no time in standing on the tips of her toes to join her lips with his. What started as gentle and tentative soon became passionate and hungry. All of the emotions stored not only for those past few weeks but for two whole years came pouring out. He drew her body closer, his hands gliding down to rest on her backside and lifting her into his strong arms.

  
She gasped in delight with how easily he lifted her and within seconds he had swiped his arm over the table to clear it and laid her down. His hands struggled to remove her nightclothes so she joined the efforts and soon all that was left was a revealing slip. Even the clothes themselves had acted as a barrier, not to mention a symbol. Something sexual and delicate hidden underneath something stuffy and reserved. That’s how she had lived for too long, hiding the passionate and vulnerable woman behind the sturdy mask of a captain. Tonight, however, Kathryn was on full display. This was not at all how he had anticipated the night going, but he saw his opportunity to tell her everything and he took it. This was where they’d be spending the rest of their lives, so why not spend those years happy? Why not spend them together not only in life but in love? She moaned as he kissed and nipped at the spot right behind her ear. He grew aroused, realizing he knew just how to drive her crazy.

  
She inhaled sharply as he lowered the strap on her slip to reveal her smooth, round breasts, and groaned loudly when he took the bright pink nipple in his mouth. He pushed her back on the table, creating a trail of hot kisses down her abdomen, and leaving goosebumps on her pale skin. Slowly, he lifted the silky material up her thighs and over her head. The chill of the evening air caused her nipples to harden, and he was hypnotized. Clad in only her lace panties, his body was eager to join with hers, his eyes were hungry to see more, but his mouth...his mouth craved to taste her, and so it was decided.

  
Without words he asked her to lift her hips and guided the underwear off, taking a moment to appreciate her body in all its glory. Once completely exposed, he lifted her leg and began to kiss his way up, stopping at her inner thigh, waiting for her to beg.

  
“Please,” she whispered breathlessly, and that was all he needed.

  
He ran his tongue over the delicate slit, not wasting any time in spreading her open and locating her clit. Her entire body was on fire with pleasure as he nipped and lapped at her juices and sucked on the hardened nub. Within a few seconds she was writhing uncontrollably, her legs shaking and her hands gripping at anything she could find. Her knuckles turned white as her cheeks burned red. She cried out his name amid her climax and gripped her hand in his hair, commanding him to keep going no matter what happened.

  
As she relished in the aftershocks, he put his hands under her back and lifted her torso to meet him. He pushed the stray hairs back from her face and kissed her deeply, the sweet taste of her still lingering on his lips.

  
Once the dizziness had passed, she pushed him back and stood up off the table. She backed him into the nearest wall and immediately began stripping him as he had done to her. As his shirt came off she placed her hands on his bare chest, memorizing every detail with the tips of her fingers. His erection grew painful, each new touch causing it to harden more and more until he thought he might burst if a strong enough breeze blew past.

  
Her next mission was removing his pants, something which she had accomplished in under ten seconds. As they fell to his ankles and his erection sprang free he smirked as he heard a slight gasp escape from her lips.

  
Looking up into his eyes, she kneeled down and took his hardened member in her hand, massaging it delicately. He immediately groaned and tried to gain composure as not to come right away. He needed to wait, he needed to be inside her when it happened. 

  
She drew it closer to her tongue but right before she took it in her mouth, she let go and stood up.

  
He stared at her in confusion and then in heartbreak hoping she wouldn’t run away thinking this was a mistake.

  
“Why won’t you push me?” she asked in a broken voice. 

  
“What?” 

  
“You hid behind that speech, you concealed the truth. You never told me you loved me that night. Why couldn’t you just tell me?” she asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

  
“I don’t understand. Kathryn, I told you--”

  
“Not out there. You need to tell me how you really feel before you lose me. You need to wake up,” she said, anger rising in her voice. 

  
“Kathryn I don’t-”

  
“Wake up!” she shouted.

  
He flung right-side-up, completely out of breath.

  
“Shit,” he muttered.

  
He wanted to curse doubly upon seeing his painfully hardened member beneath the sheets.

  
“A dream...of course it was.”

  
“Chakotay? You awake? I finally managed to make breakfast without burning something, but you’d better hurry because it probably doesn’t taste great warm, I’d hate to know what it tastes like cold!”

  
“Ok, I’m comi--...I’ll be right there,” he cringed.

  
He huffed in frustration. This was it, he had to listen to his subconscious. It was time to finally tell her.

  
Once he had himself under control he walked out to the table and took his seat across from her.

  
“Kathryn, I need to tell you something,”

  
She smiled a carefree smile that lit up her eyes, and at that moment he knew, it was now or never.


End file.
